As a hybrid automobile and an electric automobile, there has been known an electric vehicle in which a high-voltage device such as an inverter and a battery pack is accommodated in a vehicle cabin (see PTLs 1, 2). PTL 1 discloses a vehicle in which the high-voltage device is provided in a central area in the vehicle cabin that is located on a front side of a rear seat and a rear side of a prime mover compartment, and the high-voltage device is connected by a high-voltage cable to a front-side device arranged in the prime mover compartment. The high-voltage cable, which is connected at one end with the front-side device, runs under a floor panel, and is routed upwardly by penetrating through a hole provided in the floor panel from the bottom side so as to be connected to the high-voltage device in the vehicle cabin.
PTL 2 discloses a vehicle in which a battery pack is mounted in a console box arranged between a driver seat and a passenger seat. A cold air duct is connected to the console box for cooling down the battery pack, which is performed by discharging a part of the cold air into the console box, thereby adjusting a temperature.